The Ghost's Fascinating Enterprise
by Hakluyt
Summary: The Ghost, in battle with the Empire's Mining Guild, are flung through a tear in space to a place where the Guild is using slave labour to mine a powerful new element. Their only hope is to join forces with the crew of the starship Enterprise, to save innocent lives and get back home.
1. Chapter 1

"So, how we doing?"

Hera Syndulla prayed for patience as she banked the _Ghost_ to starboard. A turbolaser bolt flashed by to port.

"You're sitting in the upper turret, Zeb, you can see as well as I can," snapped Hera.

"Can we get into hyperspace," Ezra Bridger chimed in from the lower turret.

"Negative," Hera said, "That nebula's disrupting the gravity too much!"

"And we can't get clear," Kanan Jarrus groused from the co-pilot's seat, "With that Gozanti cruiser on our flank."

"That ship's laser cannons are way too powerful," Sabine Wren opined from the forward turret. "They've been up-gunned. Probably the Empire."

The deck jumped violently and a pair of TIE fighters arced past them.

"Wait, those are mining guild TIE fighters," Sabine exclaimed.

Indeed, the fighter's vanes had the distinctive yellow paint of the Guild.

"The Empire's arming the Guild with heavy weapons now?"

"If we don't get out of this," Ezra began anxiously.

"I know, I know," growled Hera, "then Phoenix Squadron won't have enough medical supplies to keep operating!" She steered the _Ghost_ hard the other way.

"You're taking us into that nebula," Kanan exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"No, just desperate," Hera said sharply.

"Hera, I learned about that nebula in the Academy," Sabine called anxiously over the comm, "It's gas density is really high; it's a young supernova remnant. There are gravitational anomalies and..."

"And the mining guild would be crazy to follow us," Ezra put in, "I get it. Can we get through, Hera?"

"Only one way to find out," Hera said, and gunned the engine.

The nebula was a sickly blend of yellow and purple gas clouds, the flickering glare of pulsars spread out through them.

"Okay," Hera breathed, keeping a firm grip on the helm. Kanan looked anxiously around as the hull creaked and groaned from the shifts in gravity.

Then the deck lurched again and Zeb said, "That cruisers following us! It's docked its TIEs and it's coming right after us!"

"Are they crazy," Sabine yelled.

"I don't think we should be pointing fingers about that," Kanan pointed out.

"They're coming up on our starboard side," Sabine yelled.

"If we turn away, they'll just chase us," Kanan said, his Jedi calm fraying badly at this point.

"Then we don't turn away," Hera said, "Their TIE fighters can't fly against the gravity sheer, so we can outmaneuver them! Everybody, get ready to fire forward, all guns!"

And with that, she veered the _Ghost_ toward the cruiser, and flew right at them, lasers blazing.

"Hera," Kanan warned, "watch out for that pulsar!"

"We're far enough I can slingshot it," Hera said. The deck yawed.

"We're hit on the port-aft," Kanan said, "we've got partial engine failure, and deflectors have buckled!"

"Hang on!"

The deck shuddered violently and a blinding light filled the ship...


	2. Chapter 2

_Captains Log, Stardate 3539.4_

 _The_ Enterprise _is patrolling the outer edge of the Dover System, a solar system which straddles the border of the Neutral Zone between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire. While our primary mission is upholding the Neutral Zone treaty, I'm gratified that we've also had the chance to discover a unique ecosystem of microbial life in the cometary belt in the outer system._

"Look, Spock," McCoy said impatiently, "You can't tell me to start adding more variables before I've established some kind of a base line here!"

"Doctor," Spock replied with countervailing patience, "The fact is that the radioactive substances in the cometary belt are a logical part of any scenario for life forms developing so rapidly and extensively, in the absence of substantial energy from the parent star."

"You can say that as much as you like," McCoy retorted, "but pergium radiation is inimical to most known microbial life, especially at that intensity. There's a difference between them living off of it and just them being adapted to it!"

"I wish to say it only once, Doctor. Unfortunately, circumstance seems to demand I repeat myself."

Kirk smiled indulgently as the debate raged on over by Spock's science station. He turned, with some regret, to the tactical board. "Status report, Mr. Sulu?"

"The radiation is disrupting scans, Captain," Lt. Sulu admitted, "But long-range sensors pick up no signs of Romulan activity."

"Besides," Lt. Uhura added from communicatons, "If that radiation is playing havoc with our sensors, wouldn't it be doing the same to the Romulan cloaking devices?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, you're probably right," Kirk said, approvingly.

"Captain," Ensign Chekhov put in, "Deflector shields are holding steady against the radiation"

"Understood," Kirk said, "Well, we're not going to get any closer."

Against the continuing dispute between McCoy and Spock, the abrupt alarm on Sulu's console was even more startling.

"Captain," Sulu exclaimed, "I have a contact moving at high speed."

Spock and McCoy cut off their argument, and Spock went for his scanners.

"Confirmed, Captain," Spock said. "Distance, two million kilometres, and closing rapidly."

"Why didn't we see it before," Kirk asked sharply.

"Unknown, Captain," Spock said. "But it was accompanied by a spike in energy readings from the cometary belt."

"Captain, if they keep going like they are, we're going to have a collision!" Sulu warned.

"Take evasive action," Kirk snapped. "Yellow Alert!"

"This is a Yellow Alert," Uhura announced over the general intercom, accompanied by the klaxons.

"Captain," Spock said, "The ship is decelerating. It appears to be damaged."

"Onscreen."

The screen changed from the haze of comet fragments to a ship, almost head-on, growing rapidly larger. It was a thick, squad diamond-shape. It was small enough to have a visible cockpit for a bridge, and what looked like a number of small weapons ports.

Kirk frowned. Sulu said, "That's not a Romulan ship!"

"Ship design not found in our database," Spock added. "But the damage they have suffered is consistent with laser-based weaponry."

"Captain, the Romulans use particle disruptors," Sulu observed, "and their plasma torpedoes would have pulverized it."

"Agreed, Captain," Spock said.

"Paralell course, Mr. Sulu," Kirk ordered, "Uhura, hailing frequencies."

"Unidentified vessel, this is the starship Enterprise, do you read," Uhura called into the communications system. " _Enterprise_ to unidentified vessel, you are in restricted space, please identify yourself."

The viewscreen cut to a garbled transmission, but it resolved after a second into two faces, apparently manning the bridge of the other ship. One looked human, with dark hair and a dusky complexion. The other wasn't human, but Kirk couldn't place the species. It was female, green-skinned, but not Orion. The tail or tentacle like appendages off the back of her head made that clear.

"This is Captain Hera Syndulla of the _Ghost_ ," the green woman said. She had smudges on her face and looked like she was nursing a burn on her hand. "We have taken heavy damage. We're leaking atmosphere, and I've got wounded people!"

"This is Captain Kirk of the _Enterprise_. You are in a treaty-protected area of space. We will have to ask you some questions..."

"Yes, alright," Capt. Syndulla said, "Please, just let us dock and come aboard!"

"Captain," Spock said, softly. He'd moved discreetly to stand beside Kirk's command chair. "I have scanned their vessel, and their airlocks are completely incompatible with ours, and they are too large to fit inside the shuttlebay."

"Yes," Kirk said quietly, "strange that they would ask to dock."

"We can secure their ship by tractor beam," Sulu put in.

Kirk turned back to the screen, "Captain, we'll bring you a aboard shortly. Please standby." He glanced toward Uhura, "Close channel."

"Channel closed."

Kirk punched an intercom control on his chair, "Transporter room, prepare to beam aboard the unkown ship's crew. Mr. Spock, you have the bridge. Bones..."

"You don't have to say it, Jim," McCoy assured him. "I'll get sickbay set up for them."

Kirk and McCoy boarded the turbolift. McCoy got off first and Captain Kirk continued to the transporter room. Chief Engineer Scott was at the controls in person.

"Captain, where in blazes did that little bucket of bolts come from," Scotty asked, perplexed. "I've never seen the like of it!"

"Hopefully a question we'll have an answer to shortly, Mr. Scott," Kirk said, and hit the intercom control on the panel. " _Enterprise_ to _Ghost_ , what's your status."

"Standing by, _Enterprise_ ," came Capt. Syndulla's voice, a little irritably.

"Energize," Kirk said.

The transporter sang into life, and presently five columns of shimmering light emerged in the chamber, resolving shortly into five people.

Three of them were human, seemingly. The tall, goatee-wearing man who had been co-piloting with Capt. Syndulla; a younger woman with short hair dyed purple and orange, and wore what looked like body armour in similar colours; a youth, no more than fourteen, with shaggy dark hair, and another alien, tall, gangly, with long, simian arms and a catlike countenance. He glared suspiciously as he materialized, but as soon as he processed what happened, his expression changed to animalistic hostility. The others followed suit, dropping into combat-ready postures. Two security guards were on standby at the door, and they started to reach for their phasers before Kirk stepped forward, "Wait! It's alright!"

"What just happened," the boy asked. "Kanan?"

"You've just been through a matter-energy transporter! Don't be afraid. I'm Captain Kirk."

Hera, the green alien, recovered her composure soonest, although still cradling her burnt arm. "What happened to the _Ghost_?"

"We're going to take your ship in tow for now," Kirk said. "This is my chief engineer, Mr. Scott. He'll take a damage control crew aboard shortly."

"I should be there too," Capt. Syndulla said, "I...oh..."

She stumbled. The man with the goatee caught her, but he didn't look so good himself.

"I think it would be best if we get you to sickbay," Kirk said gently, "Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hera walked, a little unsteadily, Kanan and her leaning on each other. The others followed along, flanked by the burly guards and Captain Kirk leading the way.

What kind of ship is this," Sabine breathed, gazing around at the bright, austere bulkheads and primary-coloured doors and fixtures.

"A big one," Zeb commented gruffly.

"It's not Imperial, though," Ezra said, puzzlement evident in his voice. "The design doesn't look familiar at all!"

"That voice-controlled lift," Zeb enumerated, "not a droid in sight. Not to mention that thing they did, bringing us aboard without docking..."

"Hera," Sabine said, wonderingly, "Where _are_ we?"

"At the moment," said a cheerful voice, "you are in sickbay. Step over here please."

Sabine hadn't registered that they had arrived. A woman with blonde hair and a blue uniform smiled at them and said, "Come in. Please, take a seat over here, all of you."

They were shown to a long line of medical beds with complicated monitors over each one.

They each took a seat on one, and a man in another version of the blue uniform approached Zeb with some sort of boxy computer and a small handheld scanner.

"What's that," Ezra asked from the next bed.

"Medical tricorder," the doctor drawled.

"And who are you," Zeb said, looking suspiciously at the man.

The doctor frowned, looking incredulously at his results, and said, "McCoy, ship's surgeon." He looked sharply up at Zeb and said, "And you are not listed anywhere in my medical database."

"It's the same here, Doctor," said the blonde woman. "No match." She was scanning Hera.

"Well," McCoy said, "quite the merry band. Let's have a look at the rest of you." He turned and started scanning Ezra, who recoiled a bit. But McCoy said, "Well, you register as human...more or less."

"They all seem to be sickening, Doctor," Kirk interjected.

"Fatigue," drawled McCoy, "dizziness, and nosebleeds." Sabine, sitting on the other side of Ezra, touched a finger to her upper lip. It came away red. Sabine gasped, and McCoy went on, "look consistent with radiation poisoning. Nurse Chapel: five hypos of hyronalin."

"Right away, Doctor," the blonde nurse said, and hurried off.

"Meanwhile..." McCoy went back to scanning Zeb.

"Getting a little tired of you waving that thing at me, Doc," Zeb growled.

"Alright," said McCoy lightly. "I'll give you the hyronalin shot and we'll just trust to luck you won't have an allergic reaction."

"Feeling lucky, Zeb," Ezra teased.

Zeb subsided grumpily. "As it happens, looks as though you'll respond to the treatment.

"Bones," Kirk spoke up, "if it's radiation, does Mr. Scott's damage control team need to take precautions?"

McCoy had started scanning Hera now, and then said, "I don't think so, Jim. Looks to me as if this is from pergium from those comets." Presently, Nurse Chapel appeared with a tray holding some kind of injection device and five ampules of liquid.

McCoy prepared one, and then approached Zeb. "Is...is this going to hurt," the big, clawed Lasat asked.

Kanan, Hera and Sabine were all doing very badly at suppressing smiles. Ezra didn't even try.

Zeb contiued to glower at the doctor, but he suddenly smiled a gentle smile and said, "You won't even know it happened." The injection went it with a hiss, and Zeb's expression softened with relief. McCoy moved to the next bed and added, "But don't expect a lollipop!"

On the bridge, Spock was frowning. Sulu always recognized this as the precursor to something incredibly profound or completely incomprehensible from the Vulcan.

"Mr. Sulu," he said at last from his temporary position in the Captain's chair. "Please display the vector of the _Ghost_ from the time it appeared on our sensors."

Incomprehensible today, then, Sulu thought. He punched up the display and put it on the viewscreen: a starfield, with a curving sweep of a line delineating the Neutral Zone, a haze of irregular blobs indicating the comets and asteroids, and a straight dotted line marking the course of the _Ghost_.

"Set course three-five-zero, mark zero-one-one, impulse power only."

"Mr Spock," Chekhov said, "That will bring us dangerously close to the Neutral Zone."

"I am aware," Spock said. "Mr. Sulu, proceed."

"Aye, sir," Sulu said, and started steering the _Enterprise_ that way.

"Radiation interference worsening, sir," Chekhov said anxiously.

"Are deflectors holding?"

"Aye, sir."

"Then we go on."

The screen had gone back to showing the comet field, growing ever nearer.

"Mr. Spock," Uhura said, wincing, "I'm getting a enormous amount of subspace noise, well above the background for this area."

"Direction?"

"Right ahead of us, sir," Uhura said.

Spock turned to scrutinize the viewscreen, and after a long pause he said, "There: a regular ring of cometary objects."

"I see it," Sulu said. As they drew nearer, so could everyone else: six comet fragments in an almost perfect circle, and between them...

"What is that," Sulu exclaimed.

Neatly in the middle of the ring, there was an area, rimmed in black, where a cloud of yellow nebulosity was clearly visible, and pulsing brightly within it.

"A pulsar!" Uhura cried. "That's what's causing a lot of the interference!"

"But," Sulu sputtered, "A pulsar's gravity should be distorting this whole belt! Why isn't it?"

Spock, characteristically, merely said, "Fascinating."


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Kirk diguised his puzzlement as the crew of the _Ghost_ stared in amazement as McCoy passed a dermal regenerator over Hera Syndulla's burned hand, which was looking much improved.

"Had to recalibrate a little for your physiology," McCoy said absently, looking at his tricorder, "but the drug seems to be taking effect."

"Well, if that's in order," Captain Kirk said, and approached Hera, "Perhaps you'd like to explain who you are and what you're doing in the Neutral Zone?"

"What's this 'Neutral Zone,' Ezra said, his teenaged face taught with confusion.

"You don't know," Kirk asked, perplexed, "Are none of you citizens of the Federation?"

"Jim," McCoy said, nodding off toward the Chief Surgeon's office. Kirk followed his doctor in, where McCoy turned to him. "Jim, I don't think they will know. I've never seen the like of them before!"

"The two aliens I don't recognize," Kirk agreed, "But the others seem human enough."

"On the outside, perhaps," McCoy insisted, "But internally, there are some minor differences I can't account for."

"Strangers in a strange place," Kirk said thoughtfully. "But fighting in the Neutral Zone? Even if it wasn't the Romulans, if they noticed it, they might not take kindly."

Without further word, Kirk returned to the sickbay berths and said, "I'm sorry to insist, Captain Syndulla, but you don't appear to realize how hazardous a situation this represents. We are on the Neutral Zone border that stand between our Federation and the Romulan Star Empire. Accident or not, your ship violated that zone."

"The what empire?" Syndulla frowned furiously in perplexity.

"You don't know of the Romulans?" Kirk demanded.

"There's only one Empire," Zeb said.

"And the Trade Federation was dissolved decades ago," Kanan began, and then sighed. "But that's not what you're talking about, is it?"

"Captain Kirk," Syndulla said earnestly, "We don't even know where we are! Last thing we knew we were fighting in a supernova nebula, then we were here!"

Kirk frowned in his own bewilderment, "There's no supernova remnant within twenty light years of here!"

"I believe I can explain, Captain," said Spock, striding suddenly into the room.

"Spock?" Kirk turned to his science officer.

"We have been scanning the cometary belt, sir, and we have discovered that the pergium radiation and gravitational distortions have resulted in a spatial aperture. The space-time continuum has been breached in this area."

"So," said Ezra slowly, "are we..."

Spock nodded solemnly, "You are not in your own universe."

Hera stared around at the bridge of the starship _Enterprise_. It was as spic and span as an Imperial ship, but for a while she couldn't quite figure out what it was that was different. Finally she realized it was all the screens displaying astronomical phenomena intead of damage control schematics and weapon system readouts. The brightness of the uniforms and relaxed air of the bridge was a subtler contrast.

The viewscreen was putting on a show, though. In the midst of prickly cometary debris and icy haze, a shimmering, ragged hole in space ringed a riot of yellowish gases and flickering pulsars, as if looking through an irregular window.

"So," Kanan said, "Everything we know - the Empire, Lothal, the Rebellion - are over there. And we're not."

The other crew members were spaced around the bridge, leaving room for the various staff to move about the bridge.

"The gravimetric distortion is extremely intense," Spock observed.

"Mr. Scott," Kirk said, turning to the engineering console, "did you complete your assessment of the Ghost?"

Scotty stood, looking somewhat apologetic, and said, "I don't like to speak poorly of somebody else's ship, sir, but compared to even a Federation-built tramp freighter, that ship is a lashup, and built with technology that seems half beyond our science and half antique." He addressed himself to Hera, "It's a credit to you that your little ship made it through there."

"What do you mean, _little_ ," Sabine said testily.

"Hey, we almost didn't," Ezra said hollowly.

"Can we get back through," Hera asked.

"I would say your chances of surviving the sheer would be on the order of..." Spock began. Zeb groaned, "Don't tell us the odds."

"But we have to get back," Ezra said, "People are counting on us!"

"The laws of physics aren't your only problem," Capt. Kirk said, "Mr. Sulu, how far over the Neutral Zone border is that anomaly?"

"Seven million kilometres, Captain," Sulu said, looking through his scope.

"We have a war to fight!" Ezra said loudly.

"Ezra," chided Kanan.

"If you violate the Neutral Zone," Kirk said gravely, "It may begin another one..."

Just at that moment, Sulu's alarm blared again. "Captain Kirk," Sulu exclaimed, "Unknown vessel approaching, bearing one-six-one, mark three-four-seven."

"Onscreen," Kirk said.

Sabine whistled, "That's a high-quality screen."

Kirk smiled a little, then looked to the screen. A boxy ship with thick stubby wings sped across the screen.

"A Gozanti cruiser!" Kanan exclaimed.

"You recognize the design," Kirk asked sharply.

"That was the kind of ship that was chasing us when we came here," Ezra put in.

"But it's coming from Federation space," Kirk said, frowning.

"Most puzzling," Spock remarked.

"Sir," Chekhov said, "The ship is on course for the Neutral Zone."

"Uhura, hailing frequencies!"

"Unkown vessel," Uhura said, "This is the starship _Enterprise_. You are on course toward restricted space, stand to and identify yourself!" After a long pause, Uhura said, "No response, sir."

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk said, "Move to intercept. Red Alert."

The crew of the _Ghost_ jumped at the klaxons' whooping.

"They appear to be powering up weapons," Spock remarked.

"Shields up," Chekhov called out.

"They're carrying fighters," Hera pointed out. Then light flashed from the turret on the cruisers after end. The deck shuddered under their feet. When the view cleared again, the cruiser was still underway, except now it was dropping the four foil-winged craft it had slung under its wings.

"It's carrying bombers, too," Sabine said grimly.

"What kind of weapon was that," Kirk asked.

"A twin high-energy laser weapon, Captain," Spock said from his station.

"Shields holding, sir," Chekhov added.

"What kind of weapons are those small craft carrying," Kirk asked the Ghost crew.

"Laser cannons," Sabine said, "The bombers probably have concussion missiles. They'll produce proton blast waves!"

The fighters broke into two pairs, one fighter and one bomber, and began weaving toward the Enterprise.

"Coming up on our bow," Chekhov said.

"Standby," Kirk said, resuming his command seat. "Uhura, continue challenge transmissions."

"Aye, sir."

The deck lurched again, harder this time. "Number one shield weakening, Captain," Chekhov exclaimed.

"The missile weapons, sir," Spock remarked impassively.

"Full impulse power," Kirk said, "ready photon torpedoes and phasers."

Hera spotted Sabine, out of the corner of her eye, mouth the words 'photon torpedo' but did not comment further.

"Fighters are coming around," Chekhov said, "Going for the warp nacelles!"

"And the _Ghost_ ," Hera cried.

"Helm," Kirk snapped, "hard to starboard!"

Sulu's hands flew over the controls, and the deck wobbled severely. Then the four fighters flew into the viewscreen off the port side.

"Torpedoes, proximity burst," Kirk snapped, "Fire!"

The deck vibrated, and swishing comets of light sprayed out amongst the TIE fighters. One by one, they burst in eye-stinging flashes of light.

Hera blinked a few times, and gaped. All four fighters had been blown to smithereens.

"Status on the cruiser," Kirk asked, his expression solemn.

"Still on course for the Neutral Zone border," Chekhov said grimly. "And not waiting around either."

"Pursuit course, full impulse!"

The viewscreen panned to show the cruiser, stern-on, engines blazing away, and the laser turret traversing to blaze in its own way.

"Phasers locked on target," Chekhov said.

"Uhura?" Kirk looked round.

"No response sir," Uhura said sadly. "They have been warned."

"Security, prepare boarding party in the transporter room. Phasers," Kirk said quietly, "open fire."

Twin lances of blue light, so steady it reminded the Ghost's crew of giant lightsabres, stabbed out at the after end of the cruiser once, again, and again. Hera gasped as the cruiser's laser turret blew apart! The cruiser veered off course, trying frantically to correct, as the starship Enterprise bore down on her.

"Prepare photon torpedoes," Kirk said coldly, and turned to Uhura, "Open a channel."

"Channel open, sir."

"Unkown vessel, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. Your engines are damaged, your weapons disabled, and your fighters destroyed. Surrender and prepare to be boarded."

"They've got fixed turbolasers on their bow," Kanan said urgently, and Kirk realized the ship was turning about.

"Torpedoes," he said simply.

Chekhov hit the control, and another comet flew forth and its blast knocked the already-faltering cruiser into a helpless spin.

Moments later, a transmission came in, "Enterprise, this is the Mining Guild cruiser _Tecora_! We surrender! We surrender!"

"Prepare to receive our boarding party," Kirk said, and hit a control on his chair. "Mr. Sulu, head up the boarding parties, please."

"Aye, sir," and sprang from his station to the turbolift.

"That was amazing, Captain" Ezra said, "I bet an Imperial Star Destroyer couldn't stand up to the _Enterprise's_ weapons!"

Kirk glanced up at Ezra, and the boy was taken aback at the serious, even sombre expression on his face. "Yes, maybe," Kirk muttered, and hit a control on his chair. "Bridge to sickbay: Bones, we're boarding the disabled cruiser. Prepare to receive casualties."

The Enterprise had secured from Red Alert, and the _Ghost's_ crew were down in the mess hall. The treatment for the radiation exposure had given them back their appetites.

Ezra prodded at an unfamiliar dish he understood was called 'spaghetti in meat sauce.' Zeb, Kanan, Hera and Sabine sat along the same side of the table. Across from them, Spock and Lt. Uhura were partaking as well.

"I'm sorry we can't get you back to where you came from," Uhura said sadly.

"We'll have to find a way at some point," Kanan said, "Our people are depending on us to do our part against the Empire."

"What is the nature of this Empire you speak of," Spock asked.

"They overthrew our Galactic Republic," Hera said, "And they've wiped out whole planets. Zeb's people, Geonosis, and enslaved other people, like mine."

Spock raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Indeed? Most disturbing."

"Are these Romulans anything like that," Kanan asked.

"Well, we don't know," Uhura said, "We think they're warlike, but our peace treaty keeps us apart."

"And they honour the treaty," Zeb said skeptically.

"There have been incidents," Spock conceded, "But those have been among hundreds of years of peace."

"They actually leave you alone," Hera said, wondering at the idea somewhat.

"Sounds nice," Kanan sighed, "Sometimes I think our galaxy would be a better place if everyone left each other alone."

"Do you think so?" Uhura said thoughtfully, "I don't think that's a very nice way to live."

"Of course not," Ezra said, "You can't turn your back while they're still there!"

Uhura looked shocked, "No! That's not what I meant at all!" She leaned across the table, hands together in a pleading gesture, "I mean, with barriers between us, we lose so much. On Earth - the planet a lot of us come from - we seperated ourselves for centuries with borders, ideologies, religions - we don't have any of that anymore."

"But if they're so warlike and dangerous..." Ezra began.

Spock looked thoughtful, "You would do well to heed Lieutenant Uhura, Mr. Bridger. Her attitude is logical, at least for us. Seperation breeds mistrust and jingoism. Dialogue and openness is more conducive to peace. Albeit the Romulans do not share that view."

"There are a few different species in your Federation," Hera asked.

"Dozens," Spock said. "All have agreed to abide by rules of mutual cooperation."

"And to fight the Romulans, right," Ezra said, his voice suddenly soft.

"Defense is one aspect of the Federation," Spock said, "But not the primary one."

Silence greeted this pronouncement, but general curiosity greeted the opening of the mess hall door and the arrival of Lt. Sulu.

"Sulu," Uhura said, "How was it over there?"

Sulu shook his head, "Grim. It's a mining ship, at least sometimes. Small crew, lots of cargo space. And the cargo space was stuffed with people."

"I thought you said," Uhura began, then her eyes widened in horror, "Oh no..."

"Slaves," Zeb growled.

"Andorians," Sulu said. "They were taken off a transport liner."

"Do you not have the capacity to create autonomous workers," Spock asked, "Mr. Scott reported being accosted by a robotic crew member."

"Chopper," said Hera. "And yes, we can."

"It hardly seems logical, then, to rely on captive labour," Spock said, frowning.

"No, but it's the kind of thing the Empire does," Ezra said coldly.

"They were heading for the Neutral Zone," Sulu said, "could they be running slaves to the Romulans?"

"What would the Romulans need slave labour for?" Uhura asked aloud.

"Well, we know this much," Sulu said. "When that ship wasn't running captives, it was shipping pergium. Traces of the ore all over the ship."

Spock's expression cleared, and he said, "The levels of electromagnetic radiation in the cometary belt is caused largely by the levels of pergium. And may interfere with delicate electronics."

"You mean they're mining this...pergium in the comet belt?"

"Quite probably," Spock said.

"Pergium's a huge energy source," Sulu said, alarm on his face.

"Which is being mined for the Empire," Hera said. "That might explain why the cruiser's weapons were so overpowered!"

"Then Federation citizens are in that cometary belt," Sulu said, "We've got to get them out!"

"That may be difficult, without violating the Neutral Zone," Spock pointed out.

"Maybe not," Hera said. "Can we see your Captain?"


	5. Chapter 5

"As I've said before, Captain Syndulla," Kirk said grimly from his seat in the conference room, "Entering the Neutral Zone would constitute an act of war on our part."

"We've got another war to fight, and the Empire's gaining an advantage under your noses," Ezra said.

"Ezra," Hera chided, "Captain, we need to stop them, and you've got a reason to do so as well!"

"Jim," McCoy put in urgently, "There are people suffering in there somewhere! Federation citizens! We've got a stake in this situation!"

"Many others have a stake in continued peace with the Romulans," Spock observed.

"Can we tell the Romulans what's happening," Uhura wondered aloud.

"If we were to alert them, one of two outcomes is likely," Spock said, folding his arms thoughtfully. "Either the Romulans will assume it is a ploy to justify us entering the Neutral Zone, or they will see it as an intrusion, exercise their right to defend the Neutral Zone, and obliterate anyone they find within."

"I don't like either one of those," Kanan said quietly. "I can feel the anguish of the people you rescued right now. If it's half as bad as the people enslaved by the Empire, we have to get them out!"

"Agreed" Zeb banged the table.

"Me too," McCoy said, nodding at Zeb, "Captain, exposure to this level of pergium radiation is highly dangerous. Now, Andorians can take it better than most, but eventually..."

"Even if we could enter the Neutral Zone, Doctor," Spock said calmly, "We do not know where to begin looking."

"How can you sit there and muse about this like it's a puzzle," Ezra burst out at Spock.

"Believe me, I've asked that question many times," McCoy drawled.

Spock raised an inquiring eyebrow at the boy, "Would panic and emotionalism be more useful?"

"He's right, Ezra," Kanan said sagely, "Be mindful."

"A most logical perspective."

"Gentlemen," Kirk said sternly.

Kirk turned to the Chief Engineer, "Mr. Scott, were you able to access the enemy cruiser's computers?"

"No, Captain," Scotty said apologetically, "I cannae read the interface to even get started, and what I can see looks encrypted to me."

"Without a known frame of reference, decryption will be difficult," Spock observed.

"Actually," said Hera, "we might be able to help with that!"

Hera swayed a little as she materialized, on the bridge of the captured Imperial cruiser.

"I am never going to get used to that," she said.

"Welcome aboard," said Spock from one of the stations. Scotty, Sabine and Kanan were elsewhere around the bridge.

"Mr. Scott here was right," Sabine said, "The computer's encrypted. It's a Mining Guild code, not Empire, but it's still pretty solid."

"Well, here's our own personal decoder," Hera said, and gestured to Chopper, who had materialized next to her. "Go for it, Chopper!"

The droid rolled smartly up to the console Sabine was studying, and plugged into the adjacent terminal.

"A moving, interactive engineering database," Scotty said, impressed, "I don't know whether I want one or to worry if it'll want my job!"

"It could also have considerable scientific application," Spock agreed.

"They can be good friends, too," Sabine said, smiling.

"Science and engineering," Kanan said wistfully, "I just think of astromech droids in terms of their tactical value."

"A logical mindset, given your circumstances," Spock remarked.

"Mr. Spock," Kanan said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Please."

"You're the only member of the _Enterprise_ crew who's emotions I can't really sense..."

Scotty looked a little discomfited by the qualified statement, but didn't comment.

"...and I wanted to know what you call the discipline that lets you do that."

"I am a Vulcan," Spock remarked, passing his tricorder over Chopper.

"Is that some kind of order?"

"It is my species," Spock replied, "Vulcan civilization omits the chaos of emotions."

"You don't have feelings," Sabine said, looking puzzled and almost pitying.

"On the contrary," Spock said, "Emotion once dominated my people, and brought them to the brink of violent oblivion. We chose instead to set them aside and devote ourselves to logic."

"In the Jedi Order, we learned something similar, to be aware of the Force and not let emotion get the way of understanding it."

"The Force, what do you mean," Scotty wondered.

Hera's eyebrows shot up, and Kanan looked almost frightened for a second, but then Sabine said, "Chopper's done it! I've got access!"

"See if you can get their navigation logs," Scotty said promptly.

"Got them," Sabine said triumphantly, and they all gathered around her screen to examine them more closely.

"It looks like they've really got the hang of weaving around these comets," Sabine said, impressed despite herself.

"But all paths converge at this dwarf planet," Spock said.

"How are they breathing on a little snowball like that," Scotty exclaimed.

"The bacterial life forms that thrive in this belt may be producing an oxygen atmosphere," Spock explained. "I would deduce that a covert mining complex has been established."

"Let's get this to the Captain," Scotty said.

"Now we can go get them," Sabine declared.

"They are well within the Dover System," Spock replied gravely, "And the Neutral Zone. The _Enterprise_ will not be able to reach them."

"No," said Hera slowly, "but the _Ghost_ can!"


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the conference room, Kirk examined the captured map data.

"You say you could reach the complex with your ship?"

"The _Ghost_ can disguise its energy signature," Hera explained, "and with all the ambient radiation, we can slip in and evacuate the captives and bring them back to the Enterprise!"

"And now we have the trajectory information we need to get back through the anomaly and to our own galaxy," Sabine put in.

"Based on what you've told us, they have at least one other ship, the one that attacked you. We can't get to them, so what's to stop them starting this all up again when you've gone," Uhura asked.

"I believe I have a solution to that," Spock said, "The miners must be using some form of concealment to protect their operation. If we disable it, and configure it to send a message to the Romulans, then both sides will be aware of its presence. Their mining operation will then become untenable."

"And the Romulans will probably blow them to smithereens," Lt. Sulu pointed out.

"Sounds good to me," Zeb growled.

"I must reluctantly agree with you," Spock nodded to Zeb, "To do otherwise will leave them unchallenged, and we cannot patrol the entire border all the time."

"It is difficult to empathize with slavers," Kirk admitted, a little ruefully. "We'll need to send our personnel as well."

"Choose carefully, Captain," Hera said, "The _Ghost_ has limited capacity and we already have a large cargo load."

"We'll need to treat the people there for radiation poisoning," McCoy said.

"You'll be needed here to receive the wounded, and those needing long-term care, Bones" Kirk said, "But arrange for a stock of hyronalin doses for all personnel to carry. Mr. Spock, you'll lead the _Enterprise_ away team, and assist the _Ghost's_ crew in locating the prisoners. We'll also need someone who can manipulate the concealing system."

"I volunteer, Captain," Uhura said smartly. "I can arrange a transmission to the Romulans as well."

Kirk nodded. "The _Enterprise_ will remain on station to receive you. Good luck."

"Captain Syndulla," Spock asked as they headed for the transporter room, "Do your sidearms possess a stun setting?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Hera said.

"Then you have sufficient tactical flexibility, as ours do as well."

Spock looked slightly uncomfortable carrying a weapon, one of those called a 'phaser' on his belt. Hera, her crew, Spock and Uhura were heading to the transporter room. When they arrived, Scotty was at the controls and Dr. McCoy was standing by. "Captain Syndulla, your ship's as fit as we could make her. Shields are restored and calibrated to block the radiation."

"But as a precaution," McCoy added, "I'm still giving you each a fresh shot of hyronalin. And there's a hypo with six ampules for each of you to administer to anyone that needs it."

They accepted the medical equipment, and mounted the steps to the transporter chamber.

"This is just weird," Zeb growled, "Getting disassembled and shot across space."

"No argument here," McCoy said. "Rather you than me."

"Energizing," Scotty said.

Hera's vision was golden light for an instant, and then she was standing in the Ghost's hold. Chopper blared happily at familiar surroundings.

"Let's get to work," Kanan said, and they headed for their stations.

"Ezra, Zeb, Kanan, you're on turrets," Hera said, "Sabine, Chopper, co-pilots. Mr. Spock, Uhura, we've got seats on the bridge for you."

"Very good," Spock agreed.

As the _Ghost_ pulled away from the _Enterprise_ , Kanan's voice came over the open comm to his turret. "It still amazes me, a ship that huge and powerful, and it's just for science and exploring."

"Benefits of peace," Uhura remarked.

Silence fell over the _Ghost_ as they began to weave between the cometary fragments.

"Our signal is concealed, although we hardly need it with all the debris and radiation," Hera announced.

"Any other vessels on sensors," Spock asked.

"None so far," Sabine said. "Wait, I've got a blip...no, it's gone."

"If I may," Spock said, moving up to stand next to Sabine. "Fascinating."

"What," Hera asked.

"A brief register - is this a motion-based sensor?"

"That's right," Sabine said.

"That could be like the blips we get when we detect a cloaked Romulan ship," Uhura said, "But surely the cloak wouldn't work here?"

"Your earlier suggestion was eminently logical, based on current knowledge, Lieutenant Uhura," Spock said. "Possibly we must reconsider our current information."

"We're coming through the belt. I've got a reading on that dwarf planet," Sabine said.

The slightly egg-shaped rock ahead was a dull green colour, and while nothing manifested on sensors, visual inspection picked out the shape of a distant Gozanti-class cruiser.

"That must be the ship that ran us through the hole in space," Ezra put in over the intercom.

"I think I can see a complex on the surface," Hera said, squinting as they closed in on the planet. "Let's go in. Keep it slow Sabine, so they don't register the engine flare."

As they slid into orbit, Sabine said, "I see a landing pad!"

"Unlike the _Enterprise_ ," Spock pointed out, "their docking hatches will be compatible with yours, correct?"

"Right," Sabine said.

"Once we get in, there should be a natural atmosphere," Spock added.

"Taking us in," Hera said, and steered the ship toward the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

The cruiser hasn't noticed us," Sabine said, with audible relief. "They're crossing around to the far side of the planet."

"We're docked," Hera said. "Chopper, see if you can hack the airlock."

The droid burbled an answer, and rolled off.

"Let's go," Hera said, checking she had her blaster and the hypos of hyronalin.

When they reached the hold, the others were waiting. Spock noticed that while Kanan was wearing what looked like a phaser-like weapon, he was actually holding a metal rod, like a flashlight of some sort.

Chopper finished its efforts, and the airlock sprang open.

"This station was built along the lines of your universe," Uhura observed. "So you should lead the way."

"Sabine, Zeb," Hera said, "You're on point. Mr. Spock, you next, taking readings. Kanan, Ezra and I will bring up the rear with Uhura."

"Let's go," Uhura said with forced brightness.

The airlock led to a series of tunnels, apparently a mix of natural caves and bored passages. They were strung with low-grade lights and encrusted with blue growths.

"Fascinating," Spock muttered as he looked at the growths.

Zeb snarled, "Not nearly as fascinating as which way we should be going!"

Spock returned his attention to his tricorder, then halted, "Life form readings up ahead."

They crept along until they reached a junction of passages, hanging back in the poor light, they spotted a group of Andorians, pale blue with their distinctive antennae, being muscled down the passage by a quartet of Rodian guards with blasters.

"They are proceeding toward a large chamber," Spock murmured.

"Let's follow them," Hera said. They gave chase as quietly as possible, and caught up just in time to see a barred door clang shut. They crept up, Hera and Spock crouching on opposite sides of the door.

Beyond the bars, the passage opened into a large gallery lined with doors. The Rodians had just shoved the group of Andorians into one of the doors - cells, surely. And then they began wandering back and forth, on guard.

"There are at least twenty people in those cells," Hera whispered.

"Twenty-two," Spock added.

"We've got to take out the guards," Ezra hissed.

"We can't," Kanan said, "Look: they've got panic buttons on their belts. One of them would have time to hit it! Let me try something!"

Kanan closed his eyes, and made a throwing gesture off to one side.

"What was that," one of the Rodians exclaimed, turning his green, bristly head down the gallery.

"Let's check it out," said another, and they marched smartly out of view.

"Good work, Kanan," Hera said. "Now how about this door?"

"Ezra," Kanan said, "it looks like just a mechanical lock. Think you can do it?"

"Sure," Ezra said. Now he closed his eyes, reached out his hand, and after a moment's frowning concentration, the gate clicked open.

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he and Uhura stared.

"Let's go," Zeb growled.

They headed in. There were many more cells than people to occupy them, and the ones who were there weren't looking well. They sat listlessly, their pale blue skin raw and flaky in patches, and one or two of them had dark blue blood leaking from their noses. In contrast to the Rodians, who had been wearing heavy insulated suits, which presumably protected against both cold and radiation, these people all wore filthy overalls. One of them looked up and his expression was elated. "Starfleet is here!"

"Hush," Uhura said urgently. "We'll give you hyronalin injections and then evacuate you!" 

"There are another two dozen of us, working another shift!"

"Can you show us," Hera asked.

"I think I'm strong enough."

Using their talents, Ezra and Kanan unlocked the cells and there was a hurried administering of injections, including to their guide, introducing himself as Zran.

"Okay, Zeb, Sabine, get these people back to the Ghost," Hera ordered. "We'll get the others."

"Hey!" A voice barked from up the gallery, "Stop!"

The four Rodian guards had returned. Before Spock or Uhura had a chance to get their phasers, Kanan and Ezra had sprung forward, and the devices they'd carried with them revealed their nature as lightsabres. The humming blades of light blazed to life just as the guards opened fire.

Kanan and Ezra deflected the flurry of opening shots, one bouncing back and kneecapping one of the guards. Sabine dropped another one, firing her blaster from the hip.

"Lieutenant," Spock called over the racket, and both Starfleet officers drew their phasers. The beams passed between Kanan and Ezra, and the last two guards collapsed.

"Nice shots," Zeb remarked.

"Impressive weapons you have there," Uhura said, addressing Kanan and Ezra.

One of the guards, the one kneecapped by his own shot, rallied and reached for his panic button, but before he had the chance, the button sprang from his belt and flew across the room into Ezra's hand. He smirked. "Nice try."

"This device," Spock said, taking it from Ezra, "Is a directional beacon. To bring reinforcments to whomever activates it." He considered it a moment longer, then dropped it on the floor. "He should reach it in a few minutes."

Ezra looked confused for a moment, then his expression cleared.

"Good thinking," Hera said, nodding. "Now, get these people out of here! Zran, lead the way to the other prisoners!"


	8. Chapter 8

Zran led Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Spock and Uhura with the help of Spock's tricorder map, using side passages to avoid patrols, until they heard the sound of machines.

They came to a T-junction, and beyond several more guards were overseeing Andorians hacking and drilling away at the walls.

"Some of them are children," Uhura hissed, outraged.

"And the coast should be clear about," Spock began, and then the panic buttons on the guard's belts started to flash, and all but three of them took off down the main passage, passing the dark tunnel they were hiding in.

"Perfect," Hera hissed, "Just have to wait for that one to move away, so we get a clear shot at the others!"

"No need," Spock remarked, and walked almost nonchalantly out to the nearest guard and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hera didn't see what happened exactly, but the Rodian convulsed and slumped to the floor. Hera and Uhura seized the chance, jumped out of cover and shot the last two guards down.

"Huh," said Kanan, "fascinating."

"Okay," said Hera, tapping her wrist comm, "Zeb, Sabine, are you back at the ship?"

"Yes," came Sabine's voice. "But to fit two dozen more people in here we're going to have to drop the cargo!"

"We had medical supplies on board," Ezra said, alarmed.

"Do it, Sabine," Hera said, regret in her voice. "Ezra, Spock, get back to the ship with these people. Kanan, Uhura and I will find the command centre."

"I think it's that way," Zran said, pointing.

"Lieutenant," Spock said, "Take the tricorder. It contains the map back to the Ghost."

"Good luck, Mr. Spock," Uhura said, accepting the instrument.

The trio headed up the passage, and found a sealed hatchway.

"Going to have to do this the hard way. Be ready." He activated his sabre and cut the lock out. The door fell open, only for a Rodian to storm out at them, a bayonet on his blaster.

Uhura's phaser sang, and knocked him back through the door again. She led the way in, and went straight for the controls.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," she said to Hera, "But this looks like communications. And this looks like some kind of continuous signal."

"You're right," Hera said. "But it looks as though the transmitter is locked. We can't turn it off from here."

"That is just fine," Uhura said confidently, "Because that would make this the modulator controls, then I can change it so that it enhances the EM signature of this facility instead of hiding it!"

After a moment's fiddling and some quick clarifications on the controls from Hera, Uhura straightened and said, "Done! And I've put in a code signal that will tell anyone who knows it that Starfleet is marking this area out as a criminal operation!"

Kanan said, "Now we'd better get out of here."

"Wait," Uhura said, hunted around the room, and then said, "Is this the evacuation alert, would you say?"

"I would say," Hera agreed. Uhura pressed it.

"Why did you do that," Kanan demanded.

"Because I'd rather not just leave them to their deaths without givng them a chance to do the sensible thing," Uhura responded.

As they sprinted back toward the airlock, though, they spotted a team of Rodian guards coming the other way. Despite the blaring evacuation alarm, they stopped, and opened fire.

"The sensible thing," Kanan complained as he deflected a flurry of laser bolts with his lightsabre.

"I can see the airlock," Hera said, "They haven't reached it, but they've pinned us down."

"Not for long," Uhura said, dropping to one knee, she fired her phaser upward. A portion of the ceiling glowing for a moment, then shattered, and rocks crashed down, blocking the Rodians from view.

"Go!" Uhura said.

"They're not going to be able to escape now," Kanan pointed out.

"I know," Uhura said sadly.

They burst into the Ghost's hold, which was crowded with Andorians. Ezra and Spock were administering injections to a row of them.

"We're on," Hera exclaimed, "Go! Go!"

"Lifting off," Sabine's voice shouted from the bridge.

The deck hummed underfoot as Hera, Spock and Uhura made their way to the bridge.

"We've got trouble," Sabine said, "The Guild cruiser's coming around, and they've spotted us!"

"I'll take over," Hera said, assuming her seat. "Zeb, are you in the top turret?"

"Yeah," Zeb grunted.

"I'm in the lower turret now," Kanan's voice said over the intercom.

"Fighters incoming," Sabine called. The deck jumped, lasers flashed, and one of the TIEs spun by the cockpit, one of its vanes blown apart, and then it crashed into a nearby hunk of ice.

"Got one!" Zeb roared from his turret.

"I think we've got a problem," Sabine said, "Those fighters were herding us, like before in the nebula! Look!"

Up ahead, coming around one of the big comets fragments, the Gozanti cruiser had intercepted them!

"We've been cut off," Sabine said grimly.

"Possibly not," Spock remarked. Uhura gasped and pointed.

Because a Romulan bird of prey had just decloaked right behind the Gozanti cruiser! The round-hulled, winged vessel bore down on the boxy mining guild ship, and fired a plasma torpedo. The expanding burst of plasma engulfed the cruiser, there was an eye-tearing flash, and then the cruiser had been turned into an expanding puff of metal shavings!

"Making evasive maneuvers," Hera said, heaving on the controls.

"Perhaps unnecessary," Spock observed, as the Romulan ship swooped over the Ghost, the red bird of prey on the hull seemingly glaring down at the little ship, and passed right by.

"Did they not see us," Uhura asked.

"Let's not wait to find out," Hera said, "Let's get out of here!"


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Kirk sat amid silence on the bridge. All eyes were on the viewscreen, watching a Romulan bird of prey bombard the dwarf planet. A large patch of its surface had already turned into glowing, churning lava. At last, it seemed the Romulans were satisfied, and turned away, vanishing under their cloak as they went.

"Status on the _Ghost_ , Mr. Sulu?"

"Checking sir," Sulu examined his readings, and his voice was suddenly cheerful. "She's clearing the Neutral Zone border now, sir!"

"Lt. M'Ress," Kirk called to the junior communications officer, "Open a channel!"

"Channel open," M'Ress purred.

" _Enterprise_ to _Ghost_ , report!"

The viewscreen changed to show Uhura and Spock sitting behind Hera and Sabine. "Captian Kirk," Hera said, "We did it. We've recovered forty-six Andorians. They're receiving medicine now."

"Well done," Kirk said.

"Can you teleport them off as soon as possible," Hera asked, "They're straining the life support a little!"

"We can do that," Kirk agreed. "Stand by."

 _Captain's Log, Supplemental_

 _With the help of the Ghost's crew, we've rescued Federation citizens from an illegal mine in the Neutral Zone. After a few hours examining the captured navigation charts, we've determined the course that will take the Ghost safely back to their own reality._

"You don't know how much this means," Hera said feelingly, as she stared up at the transporter chamber, packed solid with new medical supplies.

"It was the least we could do, considering," Captain Kirk said amiably. He turned to Mr. Scott, "Energize."

As the medical supplies dematerialized, Hera offered her hand to the Captain, "I'm sorry to have to leave you, Captain. But we have a war to fight, and people counting on us."

Kirk grinned rakishly and shook her hand, "With you on their side, I'd say your Rebel Alliance stands every chance of success."

Ezra said, "Why don't you come with us? You could take on the Empire single-handed."

"It's the law of our Federation not to meddle in the affairs of others, and we can't fight for principles that aren't rightly ours to defend. Besides," he smiled, "I don't think the Enterprise would fit through that anomaly."

"Are you going to continue your patrol," Kanan asked.

"No, we have another mission coming up: an uncharted star system about a month's travel away."

"Nice change," Kanan said, a little wistfully.

"It's our primary mission, actually. To seek out new life, meet new civilizations. I'm glad that even this patrol allowed us to do the same."

"Now those are fine principles," Kanan said firmly.

"If you don't end up at war with the Romulans," Zeb said cynically.

"For all our differences," Kirk said, "I don't think the Romulans are so bad. After all, the _Ghost_ was right in front of them. If we could track you, so could they. They could have destroyed you too, but instead they only struck at the slavers!"

Zeb took this in thoughtfully.

Kanan said. "I hope our galaxy can be like yours someday."

"Me too," Sabine agreed.

"Time to go everyone," Hera said, and led the way to the transporter chamber, and there was a shared regret at leaving this place between them all.

As they stood on the pads, Hera said, "Thank you again, all of you."

"Good luck," Uhura said, beaming at them.

Spock, standing beside Scotty at the controls, said, "I anticipate that you will make your galaxy one of noble principles. No matter what may happen," he raised his hand, splaying his fingers in a strange gesture, "Live long and prosper."

The _Ghost's_ crew smiled at the officers of the _Enterprise_ , and Ezra said, "May the Force be with you."


End file.
